Back Home
by NCISaddict77
Summary: McAbby one shot based on The episode Random on Purpose.


****

I was watching The NCIS Los Angeles episode Accidently On Purpose and I came up with this McAbby one shot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS but I wish I did. Who doesn't?**

* * *

Abby got off the plane with her rolling suitcase and her purse. She had called the team before she left Los Angeles, telling them she was coming home. They had sounded relieved. She had known that LA was a bad luck charm for this NCIS team.

She stepped into the Washington airport in a big group of people. She was trying to search for her makeshift family. She scanned her surroundings then spotted them. She dropped all her stuff and ran to her family.

Gibbs caught her up in a hug first.

"You're not going to LA again. I'm not going to let you."

"That's fine with me."

Abby released Gibbs and she hurtled herself at Ziva.

"I'm glad you're safe, Abby."

"Me too, Ziva. Me too.

She then ran to Tony.

"I'm glad to see you can still give a bone crushing hug."

She smiled at him and ran to Ducky.

"Be careful my dear. I am very fragile."

"Sorry Ducky. I am just so glad to see you guys."

McGee finally spoke.

"You have no idea what we went through when they told us you were kidnapped by that guy."

Abby ran over to Tim.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"No, I'm just glad you're safe."

"I know", she replied understanding his concern.

He leaned toward her ear and whispered.

"Come home with me, please."

She whispered back.

"Okay."

She was going to stay with Gibbs tonight, so she wouldn't have to be home alone.

"Gibbs, I am going home with McGee."

"As long as you are safe, I don't care."

"Thanks, Gibbs. I knew you would understand."

"Just be careful with his feelings. He and all of us went through a lot with you being kidnapped."

"Okay, I will."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Abby skipped over to McGee.

"I'm ready to go."

He went over to grab her stuff while she hugged everybody goodbye.

She skipped back over to him and looped her arm through his.

"You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Yeah, I guess it is because I'm home."

He opened the door for her while she got in and shut it carefully behind her. He opened the trunk and lifted her suitcase in and brought her purse to her as he got in the driver's seat.

"Thank you Timmy."

He blushed at the use of his nickname she gave him. She didn't call him that much anymore.

"You're welcome."

The drive back to his place was quiet except the soft jazz music coming from the radio. Her hand was sitting on the arm rest, so he gently took it in his own. She glanced over and gave him a shy smile.

At his house, he went around and opened her door and then carried her suitcase in for her.

He led her to the guest bedroom and put her stuff in there. He got a towel and a wash cloth out for her to take a shower.

"You've had a long few days. You should take a shower."

"Okay. Thanks, Timmy."

She dug through her suitcase to find some pajamas to wear. She had a warm relaxing shower.

After her shower she decided she didn't want to wear her own clothes, so she went in his bedroom and found the button up shirt that had become hers every time she came over. She also put on her favorite skull boxers.

Abby went out to find that Tim had made some popcorn and had turned on her favorite movie, The Princess Bride.

"Awww, Tim. You know how to treat a lady."

He blushed and looked away from her.

"Come on, Tim. Let's watch our movie, she said grabbing his hand.

They sat on the couch, with the popcorn between them, watching the movie.

As Buttercup realized that her Wesley was dead and she would never love again, Abby wondered how Tim would react if she had died. What would he do? Would he even care? She wondered the reason behind him asking her to come home with him.

"Tim?"

"Yeah, Abs."

"I was just wondering why you asked me to stay with you tonight."

Tim reached for the remote and paused the movie.

He just stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"Well?"

"I was really worried when we got the call. I was thinking of what I would do if I lost you."

"So you do care?"

"Of course, Abs. How could you say that?"

"We just seem to be drifting apart as friends. We don't hang out as much as we used to."

"I guess we don't spend that much time together anymore because I am trying to get over you. You seem like you have better things to do. Ever since you broke up with me years ago, I have been trying to get over you, but it hasn't worked.

There were tears forming in Abby's eyes. He ran his fingers through her wet, wavy hair.

"Then when we heard about you getting kidnapped, I knew that I couldn't live without you. I knew if you died I wouldn't know what to do."

He started to slow down his hurried confession.

He leaned over and cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him," And through all of that, I realized that I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Timmy, I never knew how you felt. I knew how I felt. When I was kidnapped, I wondered what it would feel like to die, because I thought that it was the end. Then, you're sweet voice, and memories of us together went through my head and I knew I had to fight, so I could see your face again.

"So you feel the same way?"

"Yes."

He quickly leaned forward and eagerly kissed her lips.

When they broke for air, she gasped, "I love you."

That's all he needed to hear. She picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Clothes were scattered everywhere along the way. He laid Abby gently on the bed and hovered over her.

"I love you my dark Angel. I never want to lose you.

"I love you my computer geek."

He then made love to the woman he loves.

* * *

**Please review. Reviews make me happy. :)**

**The review button is calling your name. I can hear him!**


End file.
